


The Week After Easter

by Kjrog



Series: Peterick Holidays [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Easter, M/M, there may or may not be a ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kjrog/pseuds/Kjrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Easter is over, but Patrick keeps finding eggs all over the apartment. Pete is stupid and cute and up to something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Week After Easter

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is thegayslay... please message me prompts for this collection or just anything you'd like written!

 

This morning was especially hard for Patrick to get up. He'd been kept up most of the night by his... _roommate_... actually, he'd kept his roommate up all night on a Wednesday, knowing full well that Pete had early classes on Thursdays. That was why Patrick got up early; to make breakfast for his boyfriend to make up for the fact that class was going to be terrible today. The pan was heating on the stove and the coffee was almost done. Patrick had already cracked two eggs into the mixing bowl, when he picked up the third and paused. There was something way wrong with the texture. It felt, _plastic?_ Patrick mentally shook himself awake and concentrated on the egg. The bright pink, plastic Easter egg that had been innocently sitting in the carton. He shook his head and set it down on the counter, to be dealt with later.

The sleepy roommate/boyfriend came shuffling out just as breakfast was ready. Patrick slid him a cup of coffee and waited for him to take a few sips before also sliding forward the plastic egg.

"Did you open it?" Was all Pete had to say.

"Umm...No?" Patrick answered, "Easter was almost a week ago, why are you hiding eggs now? Wait, are there others?! Pete if there's an egg in my pillow or the oven or something..."

"Just look inside the damn egg, Pat," Pete said smiling, before inhaling half of his meal at once. Patrick frowned slightly, but popped open the egg anyway. All that was there was a little scrap of paper with messy handwriting on it. _I Love You, Pattycakes._ Patrick blushed and looked up at Pete, sitting across the table from him.

"I love you too, Petey,"

"Don't call me that!" Pete laughed, kicking Patrick under the table while standing up.

Patrick got up too with; "Then don't call me Pattycakes!", but he wrapped his arms around the other boy to show that he wasn't really mad.

 

          ****

 

The next day after his shower, when Patrick reached into the cupboard for a towel, something small and plastic and ovular and yellow came tumbling down onto his head. He wondered if this was going to become a habit for Pete. A daily romantic ritual. Patrick secretly hoped so, but also couldn't help thinking that he'd likely trip over one and wind up with a broken arm or something.

He dried off, wrapped the towel around himself, and took the egg into the living room of their tiny apartment, where Pete was "studying". He was watching Patrick when he walked into the room, wearing a smile that said he knew Patrick had found the second egg. He moved over on the couch so they could sit next to each other. Patrick opened the egg and read, _Pattycakes, I Love You SOOOOO Much. I'll Love You Forever, Petey._

"Pete, what is so romantic about Easter? Its a holiday for religious people and kids. Last I checked you don't still believe in the Easter Bunny,"

"Nope, but I love you lots and I'm gonna celebrate that every chance I get,"

 

         ****

 

Barely six days after Easter, Patrick was shamelessly sitting on the kitchen counter at two o'clock in the morning, eating a chocolate bunny. He bit into something hard and not chocolate. Confused, he looked inside the hollow treat and found, that's right, another damn egg. How did Pete even get it in there? Patrick reached in, retrieved the blue egg, and opened it to read the message.

 _I think these egg messages should become a tradition_.  _I mean, when we have kids,_   _they can have candy in theirs, but we should do this all the time._  

Patrick smiled and looked up at his sleeping boyfriend on the couch. _When._

 

          ****

 

Pete actually woke up first on Sunday. Which was alarming enough, but the first thing he said to Patrick that morning (besides "Morning, Love You, Trick,") was "Hey, I gotta go do laundry."

"I'm sorry _WHAT?!"_ Patrick looked at his boyfriend, bewildered. This was very un-Pete of Pete. "Who are you, and what have you done with Peter Wentz?" Pete just laughed and scrambled out of bed, pulling on clothes.

"You're planning another damn thing with Easter eggs aren't you?!" Patrick called as Pete scurried out the door.

Sure enough, an hour later, while folding and putting away the clothes, Patrick found another Easter egg, mixed in with their shirts and underwear. He pulled a static-y sock off of it and looked at Pete, who was hovering by his side. This one had something different in it. Patrick's brow furrowed as he shook it next to his ear. It was small, but metal...? He shot a questioning look at Pete and opened the egg.

This green plastic Easter egg had a ring in it. A nice one. The kind that is followed with a "Will you marry me?" type question.

Pete didn't have time to get all the way down on his knee or finish asking such a question when Patrick flung himself into his arms.

His answer was yes.

_Duh._

**Author's Note:**

> Well? How'd you EXPECT me to end it? DUUUHH.


End file.
